The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a reading control method, and a computer readable storage medium and, for example, relates to an information processing apparatus that makes access to a nonvolatile memory having a secret area, a reading control method, and a computer readable storage medium.
A program executed by a microcomputer or the like is generally developed by a plurality of developers (e.g., a primary developer, a secondary developer etc.) and stored into a data storage unit. In the case where secrecy is demanded for a program created by the primary developer, for example, it is necessary to prevent this program from being read by the secondary developer.
On the other hand, a technique that requires authentication for access to data is known. For example, a storage device unit that includes a data storage unit having a secret area and an authentication unit is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-14529. This secret area becomes readable when authentication using reading authentication information is successful, and it becomes writable when authentication using writing authentication information is successful.